(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a universal ironing board cover with two independent tensioning systems for accommodating ironing boards of a variety of shapes and configurations. The first independent tensioning system of the novel universal ironing board cover is a drawstring disposed around the perimeter of the ironing board cover. The second independent tensioning system for the novel universal ironing board cover has a plurality of side openings in combination with a pair of independent tensioning straps for engaging the pair of plurality of openings at desired locations along the perimeter of the ironing board cover.
The novel universal ironing board cover further includes a multifunctional dual nose pocket which can be utilized for either accommodating an ironing board nose of different sized and configurations and assist in anchoring the cover to the ironing board or can be utilized in the anchoring of the pad of varying sizes when sewn into the ironing board cover or for securely engaging the ironing board pad when the pad is not sewn to the cover while the securely engaging the nose of ironing board. The dual nose pocket together with the novel universal tensioning system provides a secure engagement for ironing board covers of a variety of configurations and design while accommodating variations in the placement of support structures and mechanisms for providing for the adjustment and operation of the support structure along side the bottom of the typical ironing board.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The prior art includes a wide variety of ironing boards of different designs, dimensions and configurations, as well as ironing board covers of various designs adapted to fit one or more of varying types of ironing boards typically in use. The typical ironing board is of a substantially rectangular configuration having a tapered end or nose. The length, width and degree of taper of the nose varies among commercially available ironing boards. The tapered end or nose is tapered to accommodate the ironing of cylindrical objects, such as sleeves, trouser legs and dresses which are typically threaded over the tapered nose which provides the support for ironing the cylindrical article. The degree of taper of the ironing and the point on which the tapered nose or tapered end begins is a matter of design in the ironing board manufacturing art, as well as consumer preference for the particular type of taper provided for the typical ironing board.
The size, shape and configuration of the ironing board and, particularly, the taper of the nose has created problems in providing a cover for covering the ironing board and has resulted in a number of types of ironing board covers and designs for strapping, lacing, tying or otherwise firmly fixing the ironing board cover. The shape and design of the traditional ironing board has also resulted in securement problems with the traditional ironing pad and has resulted in pads and covers that fit one particular type or design of ironing board better than other types of ironing boards due to a number of factors, the most important of which involve not only the configuration of the ironing board but also the arrangement of the pivoting support structure, as well as the mechanisms for adjusting the position of the support structure.
The prior art ironing board covers have been manufactured to accommodate one or more designs for ironing boards having a particular arrangement of folding legs and nose configuration. For example, one type of folding ironing board is described in Goldsmith U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,267, which provides for an ironing board cover having a pair of legs disposed substantially perpendicular to the planar surface of the ironing board and a pair of support legs pivotally crossing between the back end of the ironing board and the nose of the ironing board. Obviously, in fitting the ironing board cover in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,267, the elastic tie band for fixing the ironing board cover to the ironing board cannot interfere with the position of the support legs or the position of the mechanism for activating the folding legs of the ironing board.
Similarly, prior art ironing board covers, such as Santangelo U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,644, which provide for a plurality of openings along the periphery of the ironing board cover and a crosstie support system are illustrated without reference to a particular type of ironing board in which the folding support system, as well as the mechanism for adjusting the position of the folding support is not illustrated. As a result, the applicability and use of an ironing board cover, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,644, is limited to applications where the predetermined openings and straps for interconnecting the predetermined openings do not interfere with the existing support structure as well as mechanisms for adjusting the support structure and, as a result, such an ironing board cover does not provide for a universal application to all types and shapes of ironing board covers. The same is true with regard to Sundby U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,977, which provides for an ironing board cover having a tapered nose in which rear cleat for the legs is positioned at the far back end of the ironing board. As a result the ironing board cover has an open back end to accommodate the rear cleat and does not have two independent tensioning systems.
Other prior art, such as Allaback U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,804, provide a securing system, which provides for the threading of the drawstring through a plurality of holes disposed adjacent to the drawstring and utilizing a hook having a spring to tension the drawstring to the ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,804 does not provide a universal ironing board cover for accommodating the variety of ironing boards, shapes and sizes irrespective of the placement of the support structure and means for activation of the support structure and does not employ two separate independent tensioning systems.
Lehrman U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,543 provides a tensioning strap for engaging and tensioning the drawstring around the ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,543 is not a universal tensioning system since it does not provide a plurality of alternative openings disposed along the perimeter of the ironing board and does not provide for the alternative engagement of those plurality of openings dependant upon size, shape and configuration of the ironing board.
Further, none of the prior art provides for a multifunctional dual nose cover that can be used for accommodating ironing boards having noses of different taper and width, as well as accommodating ironing pads of different size and configuration. In addition, the multifunctional dual nose cover can be employed to securely position the ironing board pads of varying widths with respect to the cover for sewing the ironing board cover to the pad. The novel dual nose pocket may also be employed to engage securely the nose of ironing board and for securely anchoring dual nose pocket to the ironing board utilizing a drawstring. The novel multifunctional dual nose cover utilizes an inner and outer pocket that can be used not only accommodating ironing boards of different sizes and shapes, but also can be utilized for engaging the ironing board pad which may be utilized to either accommodate pads of different widths or to assist in affixing the ironing board pad to the ironing board cover while providing the same or an alternative pocket for anchoring the ironing board cover to the ironing board with a universal tensioning system providing for alternative tensioning points for accommodating a variety of ironing board configurations and designs.
The prior art has not provided a universal ironing board cover for anchoring the ironing board pad and ironing board cover to an ironing board irrespective of the size, shape and configuration of the ironing board by providing a multifunctional dual nose cover to assist in not only accommodating pads of different sizes, but also ironing boards of different shapes and configurations to assist in fixing the ironing board pad to the nose of the ironing board while providing for a plurality of openings around the periphery of the ironing board cover which may be engaged through a plurality of alternative laterally disposed anchoring points utilizing a pair of independent tensioning straps which may be placed at alternative locations along the underside of the ironing board to tension the ironing board cover to the ironing board.
The invention provides a novel universal ironing board cover capable of accommodating a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations for an ironing board and securely anchoring the ironing board cover to the ironing board to maintain the position of the ironing board cover on the ironing board utilizing two independent tensioning systems. In a further embodiment of the invention, a dual nose pocket having an inner and outer pocket is provided for receiving the nose of the ironing board pad and fixing the position of the nose of the ironing board pad to the ironing board nose and providing a universal tensioning system for tensioning the anchored nose pad to the ironing board and providing a universal tensioning system for anchoring the ironing board cover to the ironing board irrespective of the position of the support mechanisms and mechanisms for activating and adjusting the position of the ironing board support system. This is achieved by utilizing a plurality of alternative openings for engagement by at least two independently placeable tensioning straps.
The invention achieves its advantages by employing a fabric body conforming substantially to the shape of an ironing board having at one end a tapered portion for receiving the nose of an ironing board. The ironing board cover includes a first independent tensioning system which preferably is a drawstring sewn into the channel provided by a pocket sewn around the periphery of the ironing board cover designed to contain a drawstring which may be either an elastic or non-elastic cord disposed within the channel. The second independent tensioning system is a plurality of alternative paired openings or slots provided adjacent to the drawstring for receiving a pair of independently placeable tensioning straps or connectors that may be used to tension a pair of openings at various desired locations along the length of the novel ironing board cover. The tensioning straps and slots or openings may be disposed inside or outside the perimeter of the tensioning drawstring and the tensioning straps may be adjusted to firmly secure the ironing board cover to the ironing board at various positions as may be selected by the user so as to not interfere with the ironing board support mechanism or adjustment mechanism and provide an accommodation for a variety of ironing board shapes and designs as well as the placement of the support structure (legs) on the ironing board as well as the placement of the mechanism for activating and adjusting the position of the legs.
The novel ironing board cover further provides for a novel multifunctional dual nose pocket to assist in anchoring the cover of an ironing board utilizing either an inner pocket of the ironing board cover or an outer pocket of the ironing board cover to accommodate either or both the pad or nose of the ironing board depending upon size and configuration. The novel multifunctional dual nose pocket further cooperates with the two independent tensioning systems to securely attach the novel ironing board cover to the ironing board. In the preferred embodiment ironing board pads and ironing board covers are sewn together as a unit. In this preferred application the inner and outer pockets serve to anchor and position pads of varying sizes, shapes and widths before the pad and cover are sewn together. When the inner pocket does not accommodate the ironing board pad, the novel ironing board cover further allows for the anchoring of an optional ironing board pad in the outer pocket of the ironing board cover. In this configuration the inner pocket remains empty and is then drawn tightly around the ironing board when the unit is fitted to the board. This advantage of the novel ironing board cover having two nose pockets may be achieved with or without the novel two independent tensioning systems.
The objects of the invention include the provision for a universal ironing board cover for accommodating a variety of ironing board shapes, sizes and designs with a variety of support systems and a variety of support adjustment systems by utilizing an ironing board cover having a first independent tensioning system such as a drawstring disposed intermediate the periphery of the ironing board cover and the second independent tensioning system composed of a plurality of alternative openings for receiving the pair of independently placeable tensioning straps for tensioning the ironing board cover to the ironing board. A further object of the invention is to provide two independent tensioning systems for anchoring the ironing board cover to the ironing board by providing a tensioning drawstring and a pair of independent tensioning straps that may be placed at various locations around the perimeter of the ironing board cover.
A further object of the invention is to provide a universal ironing board cover having an inner and outer nose pocket for receiving and anchoring the ironing board pad with respect to the ironing board cover. A further object of the invention is to provide a universal ironing board cover for anchoring not only the nose pad within a nose pocket, but also to anchor the ironing board cover and ironing board pad to the ironing board by utilizing two independent anchoring systems; the first independent anchoring system is preferably a tensionable drawstring for tensioning the ironing board cover to the ironing board and the second anchoring system is a plurality of independent tensioning straps which may be placed at various locations around the periphery of the novel ironing board cover. This is achieved by utilizing a plurality of alternative opening disposed around the periphery of the ironing board cover.